destructionderbyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Benxander
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Next DD game page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DestructionDerby (talk) 18:02, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hello and welcome. Thank you for your great contributions. Probably the best start of a new user on this Wiki, so well done. *Competitors redirects to Drivers. The reason it's called Drivers is because in DD64, there are only vehicle names, and in Arenas, the player can choose any driver. In DD1/2/Raw terms it would indeed be Competitors. I think it's better for the DD1/2/Raw categories to be called 'competitors', DD64 as 'vehicles', and Arenas as 'drivers' (or perhaps 'characters'? Note that each driver in Arenas is like a character due to their storylines). *There is a 'To Create' list in the wiki, which has been unchanged ever since I created the page. I'm thinking of replacing it with a Community Centre displaying proposed pages, articles needing a e.g. image, and a place where users can communicate. *I know right? It feels great! I appreciate your edits on the Main Page, but for some reason your edit didn't appear in the history. Your logos gave me a 'wow'. They're really good. The first logo (the DD2-based one) looks great but the reason I would prefer the second it because it represents the whole series. It does have some flaws though (the 'U' isn't exactly transparent, and there are wrong spacing) but I guess it's still a work in progress. I would definitely consider using one of your logos. I would personally prefer the ''DESTRUCTION DERBY' text to be in a single line like your DD2-based logo. Once again, thanks for joining the wiki and your great edits/suggestions! '' --DestructionDerby (talk) 19:05, November 9, 2013 (UTC) ::*I think the categories need to be renamed. I would personally put DD1/2/Raw as 'Competitors', DD64 as 'Vehicles' and Arenas as 'Characters' - but your opinion counts too! Regarding bots; I was experimenting bots to the wiki over a year ago (I don't remember what kind of bot and what for), but I failed at successfully creating one. ::*Wow, your new logo looks great! I think I will replace the current with yours, but there's still a flaw. The first 'D' is not complete (the left edge has been over-cropped). The 'N' has also been over-cropped on its right. There's also a wrong spacing between 'T' and 'R'. If the current logo of the wiki already has wrong over-cropping, you can use the games' logos and crop it. Ask me if you need any help. ::--DestructionDerby (talk) 19:12, November 10, 2013 (UTC) ::BTW, I just realised it said you're from Swansea - I've just seen on football news that Swansea City drew 3-3 against Stoke City. --DestructionDerby (talk) 19:21, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi, i help this wiki too,nice to meet you. :) ^^ --Andreklp641 (talk) 23:06, 19 November 2013 (UTC) Hey there! Hope you're still active - this site had been pretty neglected for some years now but I came back this week to make major revamps and improvements, and I've been trying to give a shout out to those contributors including you. --DestructionDerby (talk) 14:43, August 27, 2018 (UTC)